Días gloriosos
by coralawop
Summary: Genderbend. Una nueva vida, es sinónimo de nuevas decisiones. Ahora que Athena los ha revivido para que disfruten una vida de paz, algo que no han tenido nunca, Dohko, amazona de libra, decide que es el momento de declarar sus sentimientos a Shion, pues los ha mantenido escondidos por largos doscientos años. Fem!Dohko x Shion.
1. Prólogo

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es GENDERBEND. Es decir, hay un personaje cambiado de sexo; en este caso concreto, Dohko. Sino te gusta, TE PIDO POR FAVOR que te vayas amablemente, sin insultar. Todos tenemos nuestras preferencias, y tenemos que respetarnos entre todos. Gracias de antemano.**

**Ahora sí, para los que quieran leer esto, muchas gracias por intentar leer esta ocurrencia mía, de verdad. Espero que disfrutéis la lectura y que os sea agradable, tanto como para mí lo fue escribirla.**

**También quiero decir que, pese a que Dohko aquí es mujer, no le cambie el nombre o modifique por comodidad, específicamente. Espero que lo entendáis.**

**Sin más, espero que disfrutéis esto.**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Saint Seiya NO me pertenece.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRÓLOGO**

Para la amazona de libra, encontrar cara a cara con la persona más importante de su vida, sin contar a su amada diosa, no es tan placentero como pensar que deberían. No cuando Shion quiere, no solo asesinarla a ella, sino también a la diosa Athena; todo por un estúpido trato con Hades, por un cuerpo, de nuevo, joven, como si eso fuera realmente importante.

Tras su máscara dorada, Dohko fulmina con la mirada a Shion, quién la mira fríamente, como si esos ojos rosados nunca la hubieran observado con cariño y admiración. Lejos está el Shion cálido con el cual ella hablaba todos los días por cosmos, o con el cual entrenó y peleó en el pasado. No hay rastro de ese hombre por ningún lado, como si la muerte lo hubiera corrompido.

No lo entiende. Ella, simplemente, no puede terminar de entender por qué alguien como su antiguo amigo vendería su alma por ... un cuerpo joven. Así de simple.

Si Hakurei levantara cabeza y viera en lo que se ha convertido su alumno, volverá a morir de nuevo. No sin antes matarlo. Dohko está muy seguro de eso.

—Amigo mío, no te reconozco. ¿Qué ha pasado para que vendas tu alma? —Murmura apenada—. ¿Tan importante es para ti un cuerpo rejuvenecido?

Shion la observa detenidamente; sus ojos fríos la grabadora de arriba abajo, como si fuera de poca cosa. Ya lo hizo cuando se presentó ante él con su falso cuerpo de anciana, burlándose de ella por la edad. Le cerró la boca cuando encontró su verdadero cuerpo, todavía joven por la sangre de Athena, y demostró estar todavía a su nivel de poder. Pero ahora, la sigue observando con _esa_ extraña forma. Luego, el gran patriarca sonríe, creando una mueca más cercana a la burla que a la alegría.

—Tú nunca podrías entenderlo, Dohko. —Comenta simplemente, como si ella no es meramente más explicaciones.

—¡Claro que no puedo entenderlo! —Exclama, su voz ligeramente metálica por la máscara dorada, que, por suerte, oculta sus emociones mejor que su propia voz -. ¡Esto es una mentira, Shion! ¡Ese cuerpo que tienes ahora, no es más que una falsa ilusión que en doce horas desaparecerá!

No si traigo la cabeza de Atenea, ni tú, ni nadie, podrá impedírmelo.

En ese mismo instante, Shion enciende su cosmos y ella lo imita. Están preparados para una guerra de mil días, un pesar de las consecuencias. Una guerra que, en verdad, terminará en un tiempo máximo de doce horas, cuando el tiempo se acabe. Pero ni el patriarca ni ella retroceden. Si tienen que morir ambos, lo harán. Todo por sus misiones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En apenas unos minutos, las doce horas van a terminar, y con ellas, la vida de Shion finalizará de nuevo, por segunda vez.

La verdad ha salido, y las intenciones reales de aquellos revividos por Hades, no eran otras que dan la armadura divina a su verdadera diosa, para que ella pueda ganar esta guerra. Han comprometido con todo el mundo, incluso asesinado verdaderos aliados, por ese objetivo, y valió la pena. Están muy seguros de eso.

Con un peso fuera de sus hombros, la amazona de libra se sienta junto a su mejor amigo, disfrutando del silencio que los acompañantes. Ellos son así; no siempre tienen que hablar para comunicarse.

Pero, esta vez, Shion se gira a verla. En sus rosados ojos hay de nuevo cariño y alegría al verla. Lejos quedó la fingida mirada llena de asco y frialdad, que tanto le dolió crear. La observación con ternura, pues han pasado más de doscientos años desde que no se ven, y, sin embargo, siguen siendo los mismos de siempre. Pese a los cambios y las diferencias que la vida les ha dado, en el fondo, y en este mismo instante, son solo ese Shion dulce de siempre y esa Dohko siempre serena y risueña.

—Te extrañé. —Dice, por fin, Shion—. Todos los días de mi vida, extrañé poder verte.

-Yo también. —Admite Dohko entre risas—. ¡No era suficiente hablar contigo por cosmos! Necesitaba poder verte, abrazarte y entrenar contigo, como hacíamos antes, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

De nuevo el silencio, cómodo y acogedor. Pasa un minuto y Shion comienza a sentirse mareado y débil. La fuerza se escapa lentamente, grabando que está a punto de morir. Pero, esta vez, no morirá asesinado, sin poder siquiera despedirse. Esta vez tiene tiempo para, al menos, decir adiós.

Dohko, tras la máscara, contiene las lágrimas cuando se observa como Shion se tumba lentamente, apoyando su cabeza sobre su regazo. Su mano se mueve por inercia y acaricia sus verdosos cabellos, mimándolo en estos últimos instantes. Una silenciosa despedida que dice mucho más que cualquier palabra.

Otro minuto pasa, y Shion comienza a sentir como la vista le falla. El tacto, sin embargo, sigue. La calidez de la mano de Dohko tocando sus cabellos es como una suave canción de cuna, lo que lleva a la muerte de la forma más dulce posible. Se siente como, si en vez de morir, fuera de dormir por un tiempo. Solo dormir.

—Haz ... Dohko ... —murmura— ... nos veremos en la otra vida.

—Sí, amigo mío. Nos volveremos a ver.

Shion cierra lentamente sus párpados, ocultando un rosado más frío, sin vida. Su cuerpo, ahora inerte, se relaja completamente, dejando salir un alma de más de doscientos años, que ha cumplido con su misión.

En verdadera soledad, por segunda vez, Dohko se quita la máscara dorada que ha estado ocultando su rostro por dos siglos enteros. Deja salir las lágrimas que ha callado, sollozando como una niña. Le duele el corazón por su amigo perdido, por ese hombre que ama de verdad, pese a nunca haberlo dicho. Ha soportado la muerte de su amor dos veces, y sigue doliendo como el infierno.

Entre sollozos, y antes de que el cuerpo falso se desvanezca, sus labios tocan los labios fríos del lemuriano, como un beso de despedida y una promesa sellada de reencontrarse en la muerte.

Hoy, en esta guerra, la amazona legendaria, Dohko de libra, morirá por Athena. Por fin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, es corto, pero es solo un prólogo. Los capítulos reales son bastante más largos que este xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad. Esto está solo para orientar un poco al lector sobre el tipo de relación que tienen, y para dar paso a la verdadera historia.**

**Si os gusta, podría hacer otro genero, en los comentarios podremos decirme qué pareja os gustaría ver y cual de los dos podría ser feminizado. No prometo nada, pero si me da inspiración, podría llegar a hacer uno.**

**¡Gracias por haberme leído!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**¿Cómo estáis?**

**Aquí os traigo la historia. Espero que lo disfrutéis y os lo paséis bien mientras lo leéis.**

**Por supuesto, Saint Seiya NO me pertenece (¿es necesario decir esto en cada capítulo?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dohko es una de las pocas personas que puede afirmar haber vivido más de dos siglos, y que todavía tiene energías para mucho más. Por supuesto, todo se debe a la bondad y el altruismo de Athena.

Tras morir en el muro de los lamentos junto a los demás santos de oro, permitiendo así que los santos de bronce crearan el milagro, no pensó que volvería a vivir una vez más. Ciertamente, es un caso completamente extraordinario. Tras las guerras santas, lo normal es que Athena muera junto a pegaso, tras haber derrotado a Hades. Esta vez, sin embargo, todo ha sido completamente distinto. Athena ha sobrevivido, pegaso también – aunque muy herido –, y ella los ha recompensado con una vida llena de paz.

No es la única que tiene un ligero problema con el concepto de "vida de paz". Todos ellos han entrenado para morir. Tan crudo y trágico como suena, es así como han vivido, y para lo que han nacido. Tener una larga vida llena de paz, o pocos conflictos, no entraba en los planes de nadie, mucho menos en los suyos, que ha vivido más de dos siglos completos. Mucho menos en los de Shion, cuya primera muerte fue hace más de una década.

Con el concepto de larga vida en sus cabezas, todos los santos de oro han seguido viviendo durante un año entero sin hacer cambios en sus vidas. Como si esperaran una guerra, o una nueva muerte, no han hecho absolutamente nada que no hicieran antes. Entrenar, dormir y comer es la única rutina que han estado siguiendo, y ella, la amazona legendaria, Dohko, no ha sido distinta.

El año de paz, por otro lado, les ha dado muchos motivos para empezar a tener esperanzas. Tras Zeus obligar a sus dos hermanos, Hades y Poseidón, a dejar de tratar de invadir la tierra, las guerras santas con dos de los tres principales enemigos, se han terminado para siempre. El único dios enemigo que queda es Ares, pero éste ya ha dejado claro que, mientras los humanos sigan entreteniéndole con guerras, no atacará a la diosa de la sabiduría.

Sin enemigos previstos por una larga – muy larga – temporada, ha surgido la verdadera pregunta: ¿Y ahora qué?

A ella, personalmente, le ha costado averiguar qué potenciales cambios puede aplicar en su nueva oportunidad para vivir. Esas pequeñas cosas que siempre deseó poder hacer, pero nunca pudo cumplir. Deseos simples y humanos que, ahora, puede empezar a poner en marcha.

Unos cuantos son un poco estúpidos, al menos en su humilde opinión. Por ejemplo, desea visitar lo que quede del pueblo chino en el cual nació. Es consciente de que, más de dos siglos después, es probable que, o el pueblo sea ahora una ciudad, o unas ruinas. Nada de lo que conoció alguna vez seguirá allí, aunque, de todos modos, no se acuerda de casi nada. Esos días quedaron demasiado atrás.

También le gustaría hacer algo un poco más importante. Durante esos dos siglos, Dohko ha estado guardando en el fondo de su corazón unos característicos sentimientos hacia su amigo de la infancia. Unos sentimientos románticos que nunca pensó decir, pues había cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. No tenía sentido, pues ambos iban a morir por Athena, y tampoco se iban a poder ver jamás. Ambas misiones requerían de no verse, y lo habían aceptado.

En esta nueva vida, Dohko se ha decidido a decirle a Shion que siempre lo ha amado. No le hace falta ser correspondida; ni siquiera busca una respuesta. Solo quiere… decirlo. No quiere volver a morir sin poder decirle lo mucho que lo ama.

Lo tiene clarísimo: se declarará.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Declararse parece más difícil de lo que ella ha pensado inicialmente. Es lo que Dohko concluye cuando, tras toda una tarde practicando delante de su alumno, Shiryu, y de su hija adoptiva, Shunrei, quiere ir a los aposentos del patriarca y le entra una especie de cobardía nunca antes experimentada.

Oh, genial. Lo que le faltaba.

La amazona legendaria no puede siquiera mover sus piernas en dirección a Shion. Se queda estática en medio de su templo, como si estuviera pensando en algo importante, o incluso protegiéndolo. Es consciente de que Shiryu y Shunrei la observan, pero su mente se ha quedado completamente en blanco.

¿Qué tan difícil es decirle a tu mejor amigo algo que no le has querido decir por más de dos cientos años? ¡No puede ser tan complicado!... ¿verdad? Maldita sea, ella se ha enfrentado dos veces a Hades, ha peleado contra decenas de enemigos a lo largo de su vida; declararse no tiene por qué ser tan difícil. Definitivamente, no es más complicado que enfrentarse a los espectros, o a cualquier otro guerrero. Sin embargo, ahí está ella, paralizada completamente.

Su mente, traicionera como ninguna otra, le recuerda que esto podría cambiar lo que ya tiene con Shion: una amistad sincera, duradera y legendaria. Pero el sentido común que ha desarrollado durante todos sus largos años de vida, le dice que su amistad es muchísimo más fuerte que esa pequeña declaración. ¿Cómo puede estropearse algo de dos siglos por unas simples palabras de amor? Obviamente, el lemuriano valorará más la amistad… ¿cierto?

¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¿Maestra? —escucha como dice, suavemente y con cierta duda, su alumno —. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesita practicar más?

—No pasa nada si no se atreve. —dice, por su parte, la amable Shunrei —. Es normal acobardarnos cuando abrimos nuestro corazón; sobre todo usted, que ha trabajado para endurecerlo por tanto tiempo.

Dohko se gira a verlos a través de su inexpresiva máscara de oro, esa que solo se ha quitado poco después de iniciar su segunda guerra contra Hades, al morir, por segunda vez, Shion.

—Soy una amazona de oro. —comenta —. Me he enfrentado a retos inimaginables. ¿Por qué debería acobardarme por esto? —ella se echa a reír, quitándole importancia al asunto —. ¡Solo necesito practicar más!

—¿Practicar… más? —Shiryu, por su parte, no parece del todo convencido.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclama, sintiendo, repentinamente, la emoción recorrer por todo su cuerpo. ¡Ya lo tiene! ¡Ahora sabe por qué no se atreve! —. ¡Escucha bien, querido alumno! ¡Cuando tenemos un reto por delante y no podemos enfrentarlo, quiere decir que necesitamos entrenar más! ¿No es así?

—Por supuesto. Me lo enseñó usted.

—¡Pues esto es lo mismo! —señala con positividad —. ¡No me atrevo porque no estoy segura, y eso solo lo podré solucionar practicando más veces lo que quiero decir!

Si ambos adolescentes pudieran ver su rostro, verían una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y un característico brillo en sus ojos azulados.

Dohko siempre ha sido una persona que se caracteriza por su alegría y positivismo; no por nada logró llevarse tan bien con Aldebarán en tan solo unos pocos minutos, en aquella batalla de Asgard. Siempre mantiene su mente abierta a todo y afronta los retos con esperanza contagiosa. ¡Esto no tiene por qué ser diferente!

—Si usted lo dice… —Shunrei, por su parte, solo sonríe con resignación —. ¿Quiere volver a dentro? Sería raro que practicara donde todo el mundo la pueda ver, ¿no cree?

—Claro, muchacha. Vamos a la parte privada de nuevo.

Sin más, regresa sus pasos, dándole la espalda a las escaleras que la llevarían a la gran sala del patriarca.

Dentro, la zona privada ha sido renovada con cosas de más actualidad. Como el templo había permanecido deshabitado por dos largos siglos, todo estaba completamente anticuado. Si bien había algunos elementos dejados por el propio Shiryu, necesitó toda una reforma que ya está completa.

La amazona legendaria se sienta en el sofá, comprado hace tan solo unos meses, y se gira para ver a su alumno, el cual ya se ha preparado para su tarea de fingir ser Shion y escuchar las palabras de su maestra una y otra vez.

Aish… lo que hace un alumno por su maestra…

Al lado, Shunrei permanece en pie, observándolos atenta por si tiene que darle otros consejos amorosos a Dohko – aunque poco sabe ella del amor –.

—Bien, allá voy, chico. —avisa la amazona de libra. Shiryu se prepara mentalmente, como si fuera una misión de rango S, y asiente —. Shion, sabes que hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo; hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, y aunque han sido doscientos años sin poder vernos, nuestro lazo afectivo se ha mantenido fuerte todo este tiempo. Sin embargo, hay algo que deseo decirte. Desde hace dos siglos, tengo sentimientos amorosos por ti. ¡No hace falta que me correspondas o digas nada! Solo quería que lo supieras, porque no quería vivir otra vez sin poder decirte lo que he estado callando por tanto tiempo.

El silencio se hace cuando termina de pronunciar su entrenado discurso. Shunrei se ve orgullosa de su madre adoptiva, y Shiryu asiente con eficacia, dándole – por millonésima vez ese día – el visto bueno.

—¡Bien! —exclama la amazona legendaria —. ¡Solo necesito decirlo unas diez veces más!

(_Por Athena… ayúdanos…_) piensan ambos adolescentes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al final no fueron diez intentos, sino quince, pero Dohko está segura de que ha valido la pena calentarle la cabeza a Shiryu, con el mismo discurso, una y otra vez. Lo tiene completamente memorizado, y su cuerpo tiene la vitalidad necesaria para ir corriendo hacia el salón del gran patriarca. Ahora sí, se siente completamente segura, como si fuera a pelear contra un espectro. ¡Esa es la actitud!

Sube el resto de las doce casas con total confianza, hasta llegar al templo, donde Athena y Shion residen habitualmente. Entra en este y saluda a algunos de los guardias que pasean por la zona, haciendo distintas tareas. Algunos se inclinan ante ella, pues es el protocolo, aunque ella suele decirles que no lo hagan. Con ella, al menos, no hace falta. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, no se acuerda de recordarles que no quiere que usen ese tipo de formalismos.

Entra en la sala, donde puede ver a su gran amigo de pie, con unos papeles en la mano. Parece concentrado en lo que está leyendo, mas no se ve preocupado en absoluto. Más bien, parece curioso por lo que sea que sus ojos estén viendo.

Notando su presencia, el gran patriarca gira su rostro, con elegancia, y la mira. Inmediatamente, en su serio rostro se forma una dulce sonrisa.

—Dohko, que grata sorpresa. —dice con tranquilidad —. ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?

Normalmente, Dohko suele subir después de la cena. Juntos, pasan tiempo mirando las estrellas, hablando de los viejos tiempos o, en general, haciendo cualquier actividad que se les ocurra. Por eso, no es de extrañar que Shion se extrañe de verla muchísimo antes de la cena.

—Solo… solo quería decirte algo. —logra pronunciar, sintiendo como toda su recién adquirida confianza se va por el desagüe.

Shion deja los papeles que sostiene a un lado y le dedica toda su atención.

—Claro, dime.

Bien, ahora es el momento que tanto ha esperado. Va a armarse de valor, se quitará la máscara para acentuar su discurso y le revelará lo que ha guardado por tanto tiempo. Lo dejará sin habla. Sí. Por Athena que lo hace.

—Eh…

Salvo que las palabras no acuden a ella.

Shion alza una ceja, pero se espera para no presionarla. No por ahora, al menos.

—Verás, es importante. Bueno, no mucho, solo…

¡No puede ser! ¡Ella es Dohko de libra, la amazona legendaria! ¡esa intocable amazona que ha permanecido dos siglos aislada del mundo por una misión importante! ¡la que se ha enfrentado dos veces a Hades! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde ha quedado todo su optimismo y alegría general?

Casi como si pudiera ver su desesperación a través de la inexpresiva máscara de oro, el gran patriarca se acerca a ella, algo preocupado. Alza su mano libre y, con cariño, acaricia sus largos mechones castaños. Inmediatamente, Dohko siente su corazón palpitar deprisa, algo que solo sucede cuando piensa en él.

—¿Está todo bien, Dohko? —no puede evitar cuestionar.

(_Tienes que hacerlo… tienes que hacerlo… debes hacerlo… ¡es el momento!_)

—Shion, yo… —tras la fría máscara, la amazona legendaria muerde sus labios con cierta duda. De verdad quiere decirlo, así que se arma con todo el valor que puede reunir, alza una de sus manos y la lleva sobre la máscara de oro —… solo quería decirte esto.

Ante los atónitos ojos rosados de Shion, Dohko se saca la máscara, dejando ver un rostro que nadie, hasta ahora, ha podido ver. Sus ojos azulados reflejan lo que, hasta ahora, no se ha podido ver; una gran gama de emociones en conjunto, que expresan lo que su boca no puede. Shion la observa detenidamente, con conocimiento de lo que está intentando expresar, y ve en esos ojos lo que no dice con palabras.

—Dohko, tú… —murmura, todavía acariciando sus cabellos —… tú realmente…

—¡Desde hace más de doscientos años! —exclama, más envalentonada —. ¡Incluso antes de la primera guerra santa que experimentamos!

¿Tanto tiempo? Shion, simplemente, no puede salir de su enorme asombro.

—No quiero que me respondas… —murmura, todavía mirándolo a los ojos —. Solo quería aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad de vivir para decirte lo que hace tiempo que he callado. La anterior vez me negué a decirlo porque teníamos cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparnos, y no pensaba volver a la vida. Pero ahora… ahora todo es muy diferente, por eso quise…quise decirlo por fin. Esto no tiene por qué afectar nuestra amistad, tenlo en cuenta, Shion. Soy lo suficientemente madura como para seguir adelante. No soy nada débil, y lo sabes; después de todo, soy una amazona. Mi corazón no se romperá si me rechazas o no me respondes.

Dicho eso, se vuelve a colocar la máscara dorada y se aparta del cálido toque de su mejor amigo, que sigue completamente atónito y perdido en sus pensamientos. Antes siquiera de que el lemuriano pueda reaccionar, la amazona legendaria sale de allí, tan digna como entró hace unos minutos, dejándolo en completa soledad.

El silencio invade la sala, y Shion solo puede pensar, con coherencia, una cosa:

_¿Qué diablos ha sucedido aquí?_

Hasta hace apenas un corto período de tiempo, se encontraba leyendo un documento sobre la anterior guerra santa que creía perdido, y que, al parecer, Saga encontró en su mandato. De repente, su mejor amiga entra y le dice todo eso, descolocándolo completamente. Ahora, se encuentra solo de nuevo, con un documento que ya poco importa.

—Deberías responderle. —la dulce y melodiosa voz de Athena lo saca de sus caóticos pensamientos.

Como si hubiera sido asustado, el gran patriarca se gira de golpe, observándola con dudas.

—¿Athena? ¿lo has escuchado todo?

Ella asiente con una sonrisa.

—Estaba al otro lado. Iba a salir para decirte algo, pero me encontré con la escena y no quise interrumpir. —explica —. Se notaba sincera. Debe ser doloroso amar a una persona por tanto tiempo y experimentar su muerte dos veces.

Cierto. En ambas muertes, él murió primero, así que Shion se puede considerar afortunado. En ninguna ocasión, a lo largo de su extensa vida, ha tenido que sufrir el dolor de ver morir a Dohko. Ella, sin embargo, lo ha experimentado doblemente.

—Definitivamente, debe tener un corazón duro… —susurra con una sonrisa que surge con tan solo pensar en ella, como siempre sucede.

—Pero, pese a ser duro, es uno amable con la capacidad de amar por siempre. —especifica ella —. Ha debido de ser un shock para ti, ¿no?

—Algo así. —confiesa —. Es cierto que, en el pasado, antes de que se me fuera mandada la misión de ser el patriarca, tuve sentimientos amorosos por ella. Pero, durante todo este tiempo, me centré en mi tarea, así que dejé aparcados esos sentimientos. Hablar con ella todos los días por cosmos era gratificante, y despertaba mi corazón como nadie lo consiguió jamás, salvo usted, pero…

—Pero tras doscientos años, y habiendo callado eso que sentías, no sabes si todavía lo sientes o no, ¿cierto?

A Shion le gustaría comentar sobre la reciente capacidad de su diosa para averiguar los pensamientos de sus santos, pero prefiere no hacerlo; no por el momento.

—Exacto.

—¿Sabes? Eres alguien sabio y sensato. Solo necesitas reflexionar. Tómate un tiempo de descanso y aclara tu mente, Shion. —le aconseja Saori, mientras agarra el documento de las manos del lemuriano —. Como Dohko ha dicho, vuestra amistad ha pasado por muchas cosas. Ambos sois maduros y tenéis un fuerte corazón. No os veréis muy afectados por esto. Al principio podría ser incómodo, pero lo superaréis, y ella, si la rechazas, podrá superarlo y pasar página. Podría encontrar a otra persona y ser feliz; y tú, encontrarás a alguien que te dé ese amor que ella no puede darte. Pero, si la correspondes, todo será maravilloso, ¿no? Así que, no te preocupes por eso, mi patriarca.

—Tienes razón como siempre, mi señora. —dice Shion con una sonrisa —. Digna de la diosa de la sabiduría.

Ella ríe.

—Es solo un simple consejo de amor. Puede que sea una diosa virgen, pero he vivido muchísimo tiempo. Incluso yo sé algo del amor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo que se supone que debería ser un descanso de unos pocos minutos para aclarar su desordenada mente, sin quererlo, se convierte en toda una hora, donde lo único que hace Shion es permanecer sentado en el trono de patriarca, con la mente en otro mundo distinto. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que ha pasado una hora completa, y Athena tiene claro que no le dirá nada, pues se nota que su querido Shion lo necesita.

Lo está pensando mucho, y no porque darse cuenta de si ama, o no, a Dohko, le requiera de muchos esfuerzos. En realidad, resolver esa pregunta ha sido relativamente sencillo, y la respuesta es más que afirmativa. El problema es otro distinto, aunque muy relacionado con su gran amiga.

Contrario a la amazona de libra, que por las leyes amazónicas ha debido de permanecer virgen e intacta, hasta el momento en el cual encuentre una pareja – lo cual, al parecer, nunca ha sucedido –, él sí ha tenido experiencias antes con mujeres, siempre cumpliendo las leyes establecidas por Athena al respecto.

Según la sagrada diosa de la sabiduría, la cual respeta el amor romántico y entiende sobre la necesidad humana de reproducirse y practicar el coito – pese a ser ella virgen por elección personal –, los santos a su orden solo pueden mantener relaciones si aman a la persona, independientemente de si el otro es un hombre o una mujer, una amazona o un soldado. El amor es amor para Athena, y mientras éste esté presente, no se incumple una ley. Por lo tanto, las amazonas solo pueden dejar de ser castas, si retiran sus máscaras de sus rostros, indicando al mundo que están con alguien – una ley nueva, cabe destacar –. Según la antigua ley, podían permanecer con la máscara puesta, pero si mantenían una relación amorosa, podían dejar su castidad – pero, en muchos casos, dejaban incluso de ser amazonas –. Por suerte, Athena les permite ahora seguir manteniendo el puesto.

Durante su largo mandado como el gran patriarca, mantuvo algunas relaciones amorosas con algunas doncellas, mas nunca se atrevió con amazonas. Por supuesto, las amó lo suficiente como para no romper las reglas de la diosa, pero es que, incluso él, no podría estar dos siglos de soledad completa. De hecho, admira mucho a Dohko por ser capaz de pasar tanto tiempo en casi soledad, con pequeñas apariciones de algún que otro alumno – a los cuales, salvo Shiryu, ha tenido que ver morir –.

Contra más lo piensa, más sencilla de creer se ve la idea de que Dohko pudiera aguantar un rechazo amoroso, si ha podido sobrellevar las dolorosas muertes de sus anteriores alumnos – empezando por Tenma –.

Su problema reside en que, mientras que la amazona no debe de tener experiencia, él sí la tiene, y, además, no sabe cómo se liga actualmente. En verdad, se ha quedado algo atrasado. ¿Es mejor ser él, o pedir ayuda a algún santo actualizado? ¿Qué apreciaría más Dohko?

Por mucho que piense, no encuentra una respuesta viable, pero, por lo menos, tiene lo más importante: ama a Dohko con profundidad. Su sentimiento romántico hacia ella se ha mantenido por el constante contacto que tenían, así como su afán por indagar en recuerdos del pasado. Este año en el que han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, definitivamente, ha avivado la llama muchísimo.

Athena les dio esta nueva vida de paz para que hicieran todo eso que no pudieron, así que, como ha dicho Dohko, ¿por qué no aprovecharla?

Con eso en mente, el santo patriarca se levanta del asiento, concentra su mente y cosmos y se teletransporta.

Debe tener una conversación con Dohko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Dohko regresa tras su declaración, observa como los dos adolescentes que dejó en el templo de libra la miran expectantes. Tras la máscara de oro, la amazona dorada sonríe enternecida; se acerca a ellos y acaricia sus cabellos con fuerza, como es un hábito en ella hacer a todos los santos de bronce de la esperanza.

—Todo ha ido bien. —les asegura antes de que preguntes —. Conseguí decirle como me sentía, y ahora él tiene que decidir qué hacer al respecto.

—Y… ¿cómo se siente? —le cuestiona Shunrei —. Si él no corresponde… ¿qué hará?

—¡Sobreviviré a ello! —exclama entre risas —. ¡Soy una amazona de oro, después de todo, niños! ¡He visto muchas cosas peores a que te rechacen! ¡Solo pasaré página como pueda y ya está!

Ambos asienten, aunque no se ven del todo convencidos. Ellos, al final, son adolescentes, y aunque han podido vivir cosas peores – sobre todo el santo de bronce –, les cuesta entender cómo su maestra podría salir ilesa de un rechazo por parte de Shion.

Ciertamente, Dohko es consciente de que no saldría del todo ilesa, incluso si ha endurecido su corazón con el tiempo, y ha tenido que pelear batallas muchísimo más duras. Podrá con ello, y sabe que, de alguna forma, ahora que lo ha soltado, si no es correspondida, pasará página – aunque no será sencillo dejar atrás un amor al cual se ha aferrado por dos siglos enteros –. Pero dolerá; no menos que tener que saber que su amigo ha muerto, pero arderá lo suficiente como para sentir la tristeza invadirla un tiempo.

—¿Quiere entrenar? —sugiere, de repente, Shiryu, quizás en un intento de distraer la mente de su maestra —. Podemos ir ahora mismo.

—Deberíais aprovechar que estáis juntos. —dice, por otro lado, la amazona —. ¿Qué tal si tú y Shunrei vais a Rodorio y hacéis algo juntos? Ambos estabais esperando con muchas ganas poder veros, y ahora que Shunrei se quedará con nosotros aquí, deberías de aprovechar.

Los dos adolescentes se miran, tímidamente, y sienten sus mejillas arder de vergüenza. No es un secreto para nadie que tienen sentimientos el uno para el otro, pero todavía son jóvenes, así que no hacen nada más que pasar tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, sí que les gustaría poder hacer algo los dos solos.

—No es una mala idea. —murmura Shunrei —. ¿Seguro que no desea hacer algo con nosotros?

—No, de hecho, tengo algo que hacer por aquí. Incluso si es una época de paz, no todos los santos de oro deben abandonar los templos, y no todos están aquí ahora, así que será óptimo que me quede en libra.

Como lo que dice tiene total sentido, ambos adolescentes asienten y emprenden el camino hacia los templos inferiores, dejando así sola a la amazona de libra.

Ahora, en completa soledad, Dohko se cruza de brazos y apoya su espalda contra el muro, escuchando el sonido que hace la armadura de oro chocar contra la piedra.

La tranquilidad que solo la soledad puede darle, le recuerda que por fin lo ha hecho. Por fin se ha declarado, y ha dejado salir esas palabras que ha guardado por tanto tiempo. Por fin… es libre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cuánto tiempo pasa exactamente en la soledad, con solo sus pensamientos como acompañamiento? La verdad es que Dohko no lo sabe; el tiempo sucede sin pena ni gloria mientras ella piensa en algunos momentos del pasado.

Es increíble como ha podido vivir por tanto tiempo, y, aun así, tener grandes recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo, todavía vívidos en su mente. Todavía puede ver en su cabeza esas tardes de entrenamiento con sus viejos compañeros, o las arduas sesiones con Tenma, enseñándole los misterios del cosmos. También recuerda a la antigua encarnación de Athena, la pequeña Sasha, y lo mucho que creció en el santuario. Oh, y como olvidar el día que recibió la sangre de Athena, la cual le ha permitido poder vivir tanto tiempo sin envejecer en absoluto.

Ciertamente, ha vivido muchísimas experiencias a lo largo de sus dos siglos de vida, y es irónico como permanece enamorada de Shion por tanto tiempo, si estuvieron más de doscientos años sin verse.

Como si el solo hecho de pensar en él, pudiera invocarlo, Dohko siente, de repente, el cosmos de su mejor amigo cerca. Un poco alarmada, se gira hacia atrás, observando como el gran patriarca aparece de la nada, usando el teletransporte como principal fuente de viaje. Aunque se mantiene aparentemente estoica, no puede evitar sentir como los nervios florecen bajo su piel.

¿Por qué está aquí, si tan solo ha pasado una hora? ¿Qué quiere decirle? ¿Qué es tan urgente?

—¿Shion? —cuestiona, apenas en un susurro —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su amigo alza uno de sus puntitos, como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia.

—¿Tú que piensas? —pregunta él, irónicamente, como respuesta.

Maldito Shion y su extraña manía por hacerse el misterioso. Eso es algo que ha adquirido en esos años en el puesto de patriarca, porque Dohko recuerda que, antes, no era así.

—¡Yo que sé! —exclama —. Puedes querer entrenar, puedes querer hablar, puedes querer preguntarme algo. —relata —. ¡Hace mucho que no entrenamos!

El de largos cabellos verdosos, inicialmente, solo sonríe con ternura, pues es más que obvio que Dohko está intentando dejar el tema de su declaración atrás, como si no hubiera sucedido. Parece que de verdad no espera una respuesta, o no le hace tanta falta, pero él sí quiere decírsela. Se la merece, y él también quiere aprovechar su nueva oportunidad de vivir.

—Estaría bien que entrenáramos, pero eso tendrá que ser un día que no tenga tantos documentos con los cuales actualizarme. —le dice —. Todavía me queda mucho del mandato de Saga.

—Ya veo…

Es un poco tenso, pero tanto la amazona de libra como el ex santo de aries se acercan, manteniendo la distancia que siempre usan cuando hablan. Ninguno quiere que, lo que ha sucedido antes, interfiera.

—Dohko… —Shion murmura, mirándola fijamente —… mereces que te dé, al menos, una respuesta al respecto, ¿no crees? Por nuestra amistad, mereces eso.

—Supongo que sí. —admite, aunque en su mente repite que no hace falta, contradiciéndose a sí misma.

—Lo he pensado mucho, por eso he tardado en venir. —inicia a hablar —. La verdad es que, no eran mis sentimientos por ti lo que me costó deducir, sino todas las consecuencias. No ha sido sencillo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hace dos siglos, me gustabas mucho. A menudo me preguntaba si tendría la oportunidad de tener un futuro contigo o si, por lo contrario, no tendría dicha fortuna. Luego llegó la guerra santa, y como todos, me centré absolutamente en Athena y en vencer a los espectros de Hades. —le dice sin perder la sonrisa —. Luego llegó nuestras misiones, tan dispares que no nos permitirían volvernos a ver nunca, y supe que nunca llegaría ese momento. Para cuando Athena naciera de nuevo, yo sería un anciano, y tú, que recibiste la sangre de Athena, lo más seguro es que pudieras mantenerte joven. Era obvio que no había futuro para decirte lo que sentía.

—Algo así pensé yo. —admite Dohko entre risas.

—Supongo que, al final, ambos nos resignamos. —deduce el gran patriarca —. Mientras que tú viviste casi excluida, yo tuve que dirigir el santuario, así que conocí a muchas personas. Con algunas, llegué a sentir algo. —no sabe hasta que punto debe mencionar esto, pero Shion confía muchísimo en Dohko, y por esa misma confianza, cree que lo mejor es ser completamente sincero —. No te olvidé completamente, sobre todo porque hablaba contigo todos los días, pero… te habías convertido en ese amor imposible al cual me había resignado. Luego envejecí demasiado, y pasé completamente del amor.

—Ya veo. —Dohko se encoje de hombros —. Me imaginé algo así, de todos modos.

Es lo más obvio, ¿no? Shion estuvo más de doscientos años en contacto con personas todo el tiempo. Era obvio que sucedería.

Por su parte, Shion siente un peso menos sobre sus hombros al ver que la amazona no parece nada molesta.

—Ahora, Dohko, todo es muy diferente. Yo sigo siendo el patriarca, pero tengo un cuerpo joven otra vez. Athena nos revivió con un cuerpo completamente nuevo, creado desde cero, así que no tienes en tu ser su sangre, y envejecerás como una humana normal y corriente. Hay paz, por el momento, y hemos estado todo un año viéndonos y reconectando. No solo nosotros, sino muchos santos de oro están empezando a hacer eso que antes no se atrevían. —explica —. Aioria por fin se ha declarado a Marin, Aldebarán viajará a su país natal para conocerlo en profundidad y Milo y Camus parece que por fin serán algo más que amigos. Tú por fin te has declarado, y yo quiero decirte que te correspondo. Me gustaría poder aprovechar esta vida para seguir a tu lado, como los amigos que hemos sido siempre, pero también como algo más.

Tras la fría máscara, Dohko abre los ojos con absoluta sorpresa. Si bien todo el discurso de Shion parecía estar encaminado a corresponder sus sentimientos, su visión realista de las cosas le decía que no se ilusionara antes de escuchar la respuesta real. Ahora, sin embargo, lo ha oído. Shion quiere intentarlo.

Siendo Dohko como es, siente la felicidad inundar su cuerpo y su mente, de tal forma que sus músculos se mueven antes siquiera de que ella lo procese. Para cuando quiere darse cuenta, se encuentra abrazando a Shion con fuerza mientras ríe, y este, que al principio parece también sorprendido, la corresponde con más calma.

—¡Eso me hace muy feliz! —admite la amazona de oro —. ¡Siempre seremos grandes amigos, Shion! ¡Pase lo que pase!

—Así es. —él dice, todavía abrazándola. El patriarca no puede evitar cerrar los ojos y aspirar el dulce aroma de su gran amiga, sintiéndose inmediatamente en casa. Ella, Dohko, siempre le produce esa sensación de calidez —. Pase lo que pase.

Puede que inicien un camino como amantes, pero antes que eso, siempre tendrán en cuenta que son amigos. Dos personas que han vivido muchísimo, que tienen mucha sabiduría, y aun así, se necesitan el uno al otro. Mientras estén juntos, sea de la forma que sea, ellos serán felices.

Con calma, pero todavía feliz, Dohko se retira de los brazos de Shion, y deja que este acaricie sus cabellos castaños. Lentamente, el gran patriarca le retira la máscara, sabiendo que no hay nadie alrededor para que los pueda ver, y observa su rostro por segunda vez. Los ojos azules de la amazona de libra lo observan, brillantes y hermosos, y su boca tiene una mueca de felicidad que le gustará poder ver a partir de ahora.

Es hermosa.

No pierden tiempo. Ambos acercan sus rostros y prueban los labios del otro, algo que han deseado hacer por mucho tiempo. Se dan un lento y dulce beso que contiene un amor que ha durado muchísimo, pero que no se ha podido explorar hasta ahora; un amor cargado de momentos duros, momentos dulces, mucha amistad y un lazo inquebrantable, que se mezcla entre dos amigos que se aman de muchas formas.

Cuando se separan, no hace falta decir nada, pues sus ojos lo dicen todo. Se conocen tanto, que no necesitan más que mirarse y sonreírse para saber qué todo irá bien.

Hoy sí, han iniciado sus nuevas vidas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pues este es el final, pero tengo por ahí un capítulo extra que no supe encajar, porque no quedaba bien como segunda parte, pero quería añadirlo; por eso mismo, lo incluiré como extra, un oneshot que tiene que ver con este fic, y lo pondré en esta misma historia.**

**Sin más que añadir, solo espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado de la historia.**

**¡Qué paséis un buen día!**

**PD: Ya dije antes que si queréis un pequeño fic o oneshot con un dorado (o de bronce) con Genderbend, podéis pedirlo y veré si puedo hacerlo. Don't worry 3**


	3. Extra

**Pues este es el capítulo extra del que os hablé, así que, sin más, disfrutadlo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXTRA**

¿Qué tan complicado puede ser planear la cita perfecta? Para alguien tan organizado como Shion, al parecer, es toda una complicación magistral que no se compara con llevar un santuario entero. ¡Incluso eso parece más sencillo!

Dos semanas enteras son las que llevan siendo una pareja, y no es una sorpresa cuando se dan cuenta de que pocas cosas han cambiado entre ellos. Aparte de darse besos y estar más acaramelados, pocas cosas hacen que no hicieran antes. Sin embargo, el arduo trabajo de Shion como el gran patriarca, le impide pasar todo el tiempo que quiere con Dohko.

Estas dos semanas han dado para muchas cosas en sus vidas, sobre todo en la vida de Shion. Se ha dado cuenta definitivamente, que, aunque le gusta mucho ser el patriarca, lleva haciendo lo mismo por doscientos años. Quiere algo más. Ahora que está vivo de nuevo, quiere poder hacer otras cosas, y ser el patriarca no está en ellas. Si bien lo disfruta, ¿no es mejor dejarle eso a las nuevas generaciones?

Es algo que ya se lo ha comentado a Athena, y ésta se ha mostrado abierta a proponer un santo dorado en especial como patriarca. Ella, como la diosa de buen corazón que es, entiende que no le puede pedir a Shion otras décadas de lo mismo, y le deja retirarse del puesto. Claro que no significa dejarla de lado, pues todo lo que conoce Shion es sobre ser un santo, y el mundo moderno es casi incomprensible para él. Si bien no puede volver a ser un santo, ha decidido que se dedicará a enseñar a los alumnos que están llegando nuevos – es algo que le gusta más y se le da muy bien –.

Esta decisión no la conoce nadie más que Athena y la propia Dohko, pues todavía no han decidido cual será el sucesor al puesto. Es obvio que la diosa quiere que sea Saga, pues considera que tiene experiencia. Mientras el santo de géminis se mantuvo en el puesto, lo hizo sorprendentemente bien – hasta que se volvió un tirano, claro –. Shion, por su parte, no lo tiene del todo claro. No es que desconfíe del primogénito, sino que tiene dudas sobre cómo pueda tomárselo Saga, pues todavía se culpa.

Por otro lado, también han considerado la idea de que sea Kanon, el cual pudo mantener durante trece años el santuario de Poseidón y mandar sobre éste. Del mismo modo, Shion tampoco lo tiene claro, pues eso podría ser otro golpe a Saga.

En conclusión: no tiene ni idea de a quién escoger, y mientras no sepa, no se puede retirar, y lo peor es que Athena no parece decidirse tampoco. Solo tienen claro que debe ser uno de los dos gemelos, pues son los más mayores y con más experiencia.

Todo esto mientras Shion intenta planear una cita con Dohko, pues pese a llevar dos semanas oficialmente juntos, no han tenido ninguna salida que pueda considerarse una cita, y a ambos les gustaría tener una. Claro, siendo él quien es, se está tardando en decidir dónde y cuando llevarla a algún lado porque quiere que sea perfecta.

Vale, Shion es consciente de que puede ser estúpido, pues Dohko y él se conocen por tanto tiempo, que no necesitan de citas perfectas para seguir juntos, pero, ¿no sería bueno tener, al menos, una? Y claro, aquí entra el dilema de… ¿qué es una cita perfecta?

Pues todavía no lo ha resuelto.

Todo depende de lo que quieran tanto Dohko como él. Su imagen de cita perfecta puede resultar diferente a la de la amazona de libra; aunque claro, Dohko poco sabe de citas, y él tiene demasiadas cosas en mente como para dedicarle demasiado tiempo a pesarlo. Por eso mismo, Shion ha decidido consultar la opinión de otras personas, y hacerse una ligera idea de cómo tener una cita perfecta de principio a fin.

Entre descanso y descanso, alterna poder pasar tiempo con Dohko y recibir consejos distintos de diferentes santos alrededor del santuario. En su mente, se crea un mapa mental de posibles citas que podría desarrollar; todas dispares.

Y así, una semana más tarde, tiene su primera cita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A Dohko le hace mucha gracia lo mucho que Shion se preocupa por que todo sea perfecto, como si fuera una ofensa hacer lo contrario. Ella es algo más despreocupada en ese sentido, y es que la perfección la estresa. Antiguamente, su gran amigo y ahora pareja era como ella, pero parece que los dos siglos de patriarca lo han cambiado mucho en ese sentido.

Aunque Shion no le haya dicho nada, ella lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que, esta simple cita, le ha costado muchísimo planearla; y está bien, a ella le gusta pasar tiempo con él, sea de la forma que sea. Lo único que la tiene ligeramente estresada es la evidente preocupación de Shion para que todo salga a la perfección, cuando eso es completamente imposible de conseguir. Incluso Shaka consiguió aprender que no existe nada parecido a no tener defectos.

La cita tiene una idea simple pero efectiva: un restaurante chino. Es ideal, porque ambos provienen de esas tierras, y las extrañan. Tiene un efecto nostálgico que siempre los suele rodear cuando hablan, ya que suelen tocar temas del pasado. Además, el restaurante tiene toques modernos que les recuerdan que, pese a todo, están en otra época, y es a la cual pertenecen ahora. En ese sentido, Shion ha sido un genio.

De nuevo, lo que falla es el nerviosismo del todavía patriarca para que todo salga bien, pues eso la pone a ella nerviosa.

Piden sus comidas y, mientras esperan, Dohko intenta mantener una conversación.

—No sabía que había restaurantes chinos en occidente. —comenta como si nada —. Parece que el mundo nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

Shion le sonríe, observando su rostro que ahora no está oculto por aquella máscara.

—Yo tampoco sabía eso. Incluso si he estado en contacto con el mundo más que tú, apenas salía del santuario y era para buscar aprendices. —explica —. Es sorprendente, pero parece que se ha vuelto algo común en la actualidad.

—¡Está todo ambientado! —ríe Dohko —. Es como tener China en Grecia.

—No solo sucede con China. Deathmask me dijo que por la ciudad de Atenas se pueden encontrar restaurantes con comida de otros países como Italia, España o India.

—La próxima vez podríamos ir a uno, ¿no crees? Sería bueno probar cosas nuevas. —opina la amazona —. Pese a que hemos vivido por mucho tiempo, apenas hemos tenido la oportunidad para experimentar cosas que otros sí han podido. Es nuestro momento.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, entonces. —Shion le sonríe con amabilidad —. Entonces, ¿te parece adecuado?

—¿El qué?

—Tener una cena aquí.

Dohko siente la tentación de rodar los ojos.

—Ya te lo dije, ¿no? Por supuesto que sí. —murmura, casi con cansancio —. Me da igual dónde tengamos la cita; si estamos juntos, entonces estaré feliz. No soy quisquillosa, Shion; deberías saberlo.

Claro que lo sabe, pero el patriarca no puede evitar preocuparse por cada maldito detalle, un hábito que ha adquirido con el tiempo, y que lejos de ser bueno, parece casi una maldición.

Un camarero trae la comida que pidieron y, tras desearles una agradable estancia, se marcha a atender otros clientes recién entrados. Su presencia es suficiente para que dejen la conversación de lado, que estaba empezando a ser incómoda, y se centren en probar.

—¡Está deliciosa! —exclama Dohko —. ¡Realmente me recuerda a China!

—Sin duda alguna, es una maravilla. —corresponde Shion.

Al final, ha valido la pena ir preguntando por todo el santuario, aunque al parecer no tenía que preocuparse demasiado por cómo iba a salir, pues Dohko es sincera en sus palabras. Todos los momentos a su lado, para la amazona de libra, son perfectos, y puede que tenga algo que ver con haberlo visto morir dos veces. Si bien el no poder verse en tanto tiempo a él también lo ha afectado, y es capaz de valorar cada momento con ella, no ha sido capaz de atribuir un valor tan altruista a dichos momentos. Shion se centra más en la perfección, mientras que Dohko solo disfruta el tiempo.

(_Quizás, debería de pensar un poco más como ella…_) piensa mientras sigue comiendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para cuando terminan de comer y salen del restaurante, el cielo ha terminado de oscurecerse por completo. Ambos no pueden evitar el alzar sus rostros para contemplar el cielo y las constelaciones, pero se dan cuenta que apenas y se ven estrellas desde la ciudad, algo que no sucede en el santuario, o en los cinco picos. Es… decepcionante.

—No pensé que dejarían de verse en la ciudad. —murmura Dohko —. Esto no sucedía antes.

—Creo que se debe a la contaminación.

Ella asiente, entendiendo.

—Un paseo bajo las estrellas habría sido romántico. —ríe la amazona, sin mayor intención que la broma —. Es una pena que permanezcan ocultas por la inadecuada actividad humana. No me extraña que últimamente los dioses estén más disgustados con nosotros, pese a no tener intenciones de iniciar otra guerra.

—Poseidón está particularmente molesto por la contaminación en las aguas. —añade Shion —. Espero que esto no sea determinante para que Zeus quiera darle la razón a los otros dioses.

Hasta ahora, han tenido suerte, pues Athena es la hija favorita del dios de dioses. Sino fuera por ese detalle, más importante de lo que parece, la humanidad habría sido duramente castigada por dioses como Poseidón, Hades e incluso el mismo Apolo – que está extrañamente agobiado con los humanos –.

—¿Quieres pasear? —cuestiona Shion, agarrando la mano de Dohko.

—Claro.

El aire es frío, y el ambiente de noche es tranquilo. Apenas hay gente a estas horas, mas que unas cuantas personas que recién llegan a sus casas de los trabajos, o que han salido de fiesta. Salvo eso, todo está tranquilo y apenas se puede ver gente caminar por las calles.

No se dicen nada, pues, como es habitual entre ellos, apenas lo necesitan. Se aman; eso es suficiente. Con sus manos unidas, solo necesitan de unas pocas miradas y unas sonrisas para decírselo todo. Tienen un amor tranquilo.

El todavía gran patriarca no puede evitar volver a alzar la mirada al cielo, posando sus rosados ojos sobre las pocas estrellas que pueden verse brillar sin mucha intensidad. La verdad es que le habría gustado poder tenerlas sobre sus cabezas, pero el momento es divino sin ellas. Aunque…

—Dohko, sujétate bien. —la avisa.

Aunque la amazona de libra no sabe bien dónde la quiere llevar, si sabe que usará la teletransportación, así que se sujeta fuerte.

Dicho y hecho, poco después se encuentran en otro lugar, el cual reconoce de inmediato.

—Esto es… ¡Star Hill! —exclama —. ¡Se supone que solo Athena o tú podéis estar aquí!

—Es cierto que no debería de traerte aquí, pero pensé en permitirme un capricho. —explica mientras se acerca a ella y la abraza por la espalda —. Athena podrá perdonarme esto. Además, pronto dejaré el puesto de patriarca, así que, sino lo hago ahora, ¿cuándo podría traerte aquí, Dohko? Este es el momento.

No sabe bien si es por el tono de voz que usa al hablar o, de lo contrario, por el abrazo, pero Dohko no puede evitar relajarse, apoyar su espalda sobre el torso de Shion y contemplar las constelaciones.

—Tú sí sabes cómo complacer, eh… —se burla entre risas —. Desde aquí se ven muy bien las estrellas.

También es el sitio dónde fue asesinado por primera vez, a manos de Saga, pero ninguno deja que ese recuerdo manche tan romántica escena. Las brillantes estrellas que dibujan un mapa sobre el cielo, iluminan la noche, y la luna las acompaña, creando un ambiente romántico sobre la pareja.

Es perfecto, más que cualquier otra cosa que ambos pudieran imaginar; más que la cena, el paseo o cualquier otro momento. Ellos dos, a solas, con las constelaciones sobre sus cabezas, es lo único que necesitan.

Shion la abraza más fuerte, sintiendo su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos. Cierra sus rosados ojos y besa su cuello, sin intención alguna más que recordarle lo mucho que la aprecia. Ella sonríe y mueve su cabeza hacia un lado, dejándole más espacio para que juegue. Al final, tampoco puede evitar cerrar los ojos y disfrutar la cálida sensación que le está ofreciendo.

Esta es una nueva vida, se dicen. Una dónde, a partir de ahora, podrán vivir como siempre quisieron, fuera de batallas o muertes prematuras. Una de paz, amor y ternura.

Bajo las estrellas como testigos, sellan su amor en un beso lento y pasional, que promete más momentos como éste.

Únicos y perfectos.


End file.
